Bachlorette Tees and Confessions
by chewwhit17
Summary: What happens when someone gives Liv the little push she needs to spill her guts...This is a repost of a previous story of mine that got deleted by the site because of the title
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay gonna do this short little story, to try and get in the mood to finally update ''Life Aint always beautiful'', I know I'm horrible… Let me know what ya think, and pep talks about ''Life'' are very welcome **___

_**Supposed to be a one-shot, we'll see if reviewers want a two-shot.**_

_**PS- The next Chap of ''Life'' will indeed be ''the smut'' chapter, so this is my practice, I've never in my life wrote smut, so be forewarned this is my attempt at it.**_

**River Park, New Jersey**

Olivia Pulled up the long driveway leading to the ranch home she gotten so familiar with the past few years. She was smiling from ear to ear as she walked up the sidewalk to the front door, '' this weekend was going to be absolutely amazing'' she thought to herself.

Olivia was about to knock on the front door when it suddenly flung open, and a bouncing 8 year old flew onto her.

''AUNT LIVVIE!'' He squealed

''Charlie, my main man, what's new?'' she laughed

'' Charlie, What have we told you about jumping on people? Now let Aunt Livvie go so she can breathe.'' A man at the door spoke sternly.

Olivia placed the young boy on the ground and watched as he ran inside.

''Thanks for the save'' she told the man smiling at her.

'' Your welcome'' he said smiling, walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm, loving hug.

'' How's my big sister?" he whispered still hugging her

'' I'm ok'' she replied with a slight smile as she pulled away.

Simon knew the past couple of months had been especially hard for his sister after she lost Calvin, about a month ago she called him at 3am from a bar, when he went to pick her up, he literally had to do just that, she was so falling down drunk, he had to carry her in his house, and place her on the couch. Although he did leave that part out of the conversation the next morning when he was explaining what had happened. He also left a few things she said out of it too.

They walked into the living room, Simon still had his arm around his sister's shoulders.

''Hey Luce, look who I found trapped under that linebacker we call our son?

''LIVVVVV!'' Lucy squealed with delight. She came over and trapped her in a big hug, pulling away she had a cheesy grin on.

'' How's my favorite Maid of Honor?''Lucy asked clearly excited

Olivia smiled at her future sister-in-law, but didn't have a chance to answer.

'' I got you something to wear tonight'' Lucy smiled, turning around to grab a bag off the coffee table, she handed the bag to Olivia.

Olivia had a scared, but curious smirk on her face, ''what did you do?'' she said as she reached in the bag to reveal what appeared to be a black t-shirt. She pulled it out, and unfolded it. Olivia started laughing so hard she let out a little snort, which caused Simon to chuckle.

He gave his sister one last sideways hug, as he was walking out of the room. ''have fun tonight girls.''

Olivia now a little calmer inspected the shirt again with a smile on her face. It was a black baby doll t-shirt, and on the front in rhinestones it said ''Bride's Bitch''

''Lucy, are you expecting me to wear this in public?''She asked clearly afraid, that the bride to be meant business.

'' Oh, your wearin that shirt, seester. Now put it on, and let's go. We have a night of bachelorette fun to get to.'' She said with a grin on her face, as she walked to retrieve her coat. Olivia pulling the shirt over her head mumbling '' I can't believe the shit you and Simon are capable of talking me into'' she laughed pulling on her coat, and walking toward the front door.

**Coyote Ugly, Manhattan**

They were having an amazing time, enjoying Lucy's Bachelorette party in true drunken fashion. Lucy had even managed to talk Olivia out of her coat about an hour ago, so she could show off her adorable shirt that everyone just had to see, according to Lucy.

Casey had flown in from Pittsburgh where she now lived with her boyfriend of two years for the occasion, she was staying for a week, so she could be there Saturday to watch Simon and Lucy tie the knot. Casey had gone out with Olivia and Lucy a few times before being disbarred, and really took a liking to Olivia's soon to be sister-in-law.

She is sitting at the bar waiting on the three shots of tequila she just ordered for them, when Casey walks up behind her and sits.

'' So, how is everyone?'' she asks

'' Their good, same ole same ole, ya know?'' she replies with a slight smile.

'' I miss you all so much Liv'' Casey smiles back.

'' we miss you too, Case. You should go visit while you're in town.''

'' Will I be seeing any of them at the wedding Saturday?'' Casey asks with a smirk

'' Um, actually you know Dean, and he's one of Simon's groomsmen. But other than that no.''

'' Why isn't Detective Hot Ass coming? And I mean that in every way it sounded.''

Olivia rolls her eyes and smirks at her friend.

'' God I've missed you, and your wit.'' She laughs

Olivia looks down at her phone, and notices her new message icon flashing. Picking up her phone, she hits receive, and notices it's from Elliot.

''_Did you drink one for me?'' _

Hitting reply she types

'' _I didn't have to, I think Lucy drank about 10 for you LOL''_

''_LOL that bad, huh? You having fun?''_

Casey put her hand on Olivia's shoulder, and whispered to her smiling friend

'' I gotta pee, tell Blue eyes I said hi'' she laughed

'' _How drunk are you?'' His next text read_

''_not drunk at all, tipsy. Why?''_

'' _I like talking to you when your drunk, your funny''_

''_ha-ha, you're a butt''_

'' _What are you still doing up, don't you work tomorrow?''_

'' _well I figured my Partners gonna be off doing pre-wedding girly things, so I'm not going in, I'm gonna hang out and do Pre-Super Bowl Manly things''_

'' _Nice, you having a super bowl party at your newly acclaimed Bachelor Pad?''_

'' _Nope, just me, and if my gorgeous partner wants to join me she's more than welcome, that is if you're not too hung over from the wedding.''_

''_Gorgeous, huh? Who can say no to that?'' She was starting to blush a little._

'' _Quit it, you know you are.''_

Just as she was about to reply, a very drunk Bride to be plopped down on the barstool next to her.

''What's up Luce?'' she laughed

''Ya texting McHottie?''

''You and Casey and your amazing nicknames for my partner'' she shook her head smiling, and Lucy laughed.

''Why don't ya just tell him already''

''Tell who, what?'' Olivia asked confused

Lucy Leaned in close and whispered '' Tell Elliot that you Love him, want to be with him, can't live without him, wanna have his babies. You could just say one of those, I'm sure any of them would work, you'd be on your back before you could blink.'' She grinned devilishly.

''LUCY!''

''Oh whatever Liv, you know its true, this is me your talking to.''

''He's my''

Lucy puts her hand up and shakes her head '' DO NOT pull that he's my partner crap with me Olivia, I'm not dumb, I know there has only ever been one man you're madly in love with, and that man sweetheart is Elliot Freaking Heart throb Stabler.''

'' Lucy, it's complicated'' she replied

'' You just Love that word, don't ya, Liv? Did you know Simon was really worried about asking Dean to be a part of the wedding?''

''No, he never said anything, why?'' She asked not sure she was ready for the answer.

'' Because Liv, he knows Dean has feelings for you, he also knows how you feel about your partner, he didn't want you to be around Dean, and go for it with him, because you don't think you could have Elliot.''

Olivia started to shy away and look down at her hands, when Lucy grabbed her cheeks and tilted her head back up, looked her dead in the eyes and said

'' your brother wants you to be happy, he knows if anyone deserves complete happiness, it's his big sister, and he knows the only one who can give that to you is Elliot, he didn't want you to settle for second best, because you deserve so much more.

Just as Olivia was about to reply, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand, she looked down and saw Elliot was calling her this time, She looked back up at Lucy.

Lucy gave her a soft smile, and winked '' talk to him Honey, you'll never know if you don't''

Olivia pushed the send button on her phone as she walked out onto the sidewalk to hear better

''Hey El''

''Hey You mad at me?''

'' No, why would I be?''

''I didn't know you just stopped talking to me, I thought I crossed a line or something''

'' No Lucy came to talk to me, sorry''

'' it's Ok…. What's the matter, Liv you sound weird?''

'' Nothing, I've just got so much on my mind with the wedding and everything.''

''Oh, umm so are you coming over to watch the game with me Sunday? He asked nervously.

'' Yea I'd like that, El''

''Great, it'll give ya some downtime after the wedding''

''ya, I'm gonna need it'' she smiled

'' Hey Liv, can I ask you something?''

''shoot''

'' Have you ever had a secret, that you just kept to yourself for so long, that if feels like its gonna make your chest explode, if it does come out real soon.''

'' Ya, I have El. Why ya got a secret Stabler? ''

'' Yeah I do, a big one, and I wanna tell it to someone in particular, but it scares the hell out of me, and I'm afraid of how they'll react.''

'' Sometimes El, ya just gotta bite the bullet, and pray it works out.''

''Maybe''

'' Wanna tell me what it is?''

''Ummm….I don't know''

''Oh Come on, El you know I'll keep your secrets.'' She laughed into the phone lightheartedly, there was an awkward silence, and then he finally spoke

''Ok, Here goes. You see there is this woman, and I don't know how it happened but she just wormed her way into my heart, and became everything to me. She is so amazing, but has the ability to be such a pain in my ass at the same time. It hurts when Im not with her Liv, it physically hurts, and I sit here, and try and think up an excuse just to call her, and I feel like a ass because I can't figure out how to tell her, or even if I should tell her, and I'm so scared I'm gonna wait so long that some guy, some Mr. wonderful's gonna come in and sweep her off her feet before I grow enough balls to tell her that I'm so fucking in love with her it aches. What do you think Liv? What should I do, should I tell her?

Olivia was in tears, massive tears just pouring out of her eyes. She had really done it, she really lost him this time. He was In Love, He was fucking in love, probably some blonde bimbo with big boobs, who giggles at his stupid jokes. What had she done? She lost her chance. Now the only thing left for her to do was be his friend, that's all she was ever gonna be to him. His Friend.

''Liv?'' he asked after silence

''Yeah, Im here.'' She was trying to keep her voice from shaking.

'' What should I do, Liv?'' he asked hesitantly, and there was something about the way he said it that made Olivia very nervous.

''El, that's wonderful. You need to tell her'' she said wiping at her face.

''I just did.'' He replied in a dead serious tone.

Olivia's eyes had just about popped out of her head hearing that she was speechless.

''W..WH..WHA…HUH?''

'' I just explained to the most amazing woman in the world, how she is everything to me, you are everything to me Liv. I love you.

SILENCE

DEAD SILENCE

'' Liv?''

''Olivia?'' He looked down at the screen on his phone, and saw where it was flashing call ended.

He couldn't believe it, she hung up on him, she actually hung up on him, he finally after 12 years confesses he is madly, head over heels, having palpitations, in love with her, and she fucking hangs up on him.

''God what is wrong with me?'' he says aloud as he lies back down on his couch.

About 45 minutes passes, when he hears it, the loud pounding on his door. He gets up and walks to his door rubbing his eyes. He reaches for the knob, without even checking the peephole.

As soon as he swings the door open, Olivia grabs his face in her hands, and crashes her lips on his. He is in total shock, and loving every minute of it.

She moans into his mouth, which gives him easier access to slip his tongue inside of hers. When breathing becomes an issue, he pulls his lips off of hers, and starts peppering her with small kisses. Her jaw, her cheeks, her nose, and her neck.

'' Oh God El, I thought I lost you'' she is tearing up again.

'' never baby, you will never lose me'' he is still kissing her neck

'' I thought..I thought you fell in love with some bimbo, and I really really lost you.''

He looks up at her then, and holds her face in his hands. '' You will not lose me Olivia, I promise.''

'' El?'' she asks as he continues his assault on her neck

'' Yeah Baby?'' he replies in between kisses

'' Make love to me?'' she smiles

'' Till you can't walk'' he smirks, as he scoops her up in his arms running towards the bedroom, she giggles.

_Ok, it may suck, oh well review people. 2__nd__ chapter to this would be the AHEMMM…you guessed it, and the wedding if you want it gotta let me know_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok let me explain something here, mostly to the dumbshit who accused me of "stealing" this story. This is a re-post of one of my old stories "The Brides Bitch" because the people who run this site said the title was inappropriate, so they deleted it. I wasn't even going to do this, but I thought maybe the reviews from this would help me want to finish ''Life aint always beautiful'' If you wanna be an Ass and bash my story, don't be a Pussy, Sign in… For everyone else enjoy

**CHAPTER 2**

The Bedroom door slammed open with such force, he was sure it was going to go through the wall that stopped it.

She was wrapped tightly around his body in every way possible. Her legs tightly around his waist, her arms securely fastened around his neck, her tongue twisting around his.

He was dying. He couldn't think or process, he was just Fucking dying.

He got from the door to the bed in a flash, leaping onto it with her underneath him still very much attached to his body. Now that he had her, He was never letting her go again.

He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes that were lit by the moonlight coming in through the window.

''Your Beautiful'' he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She genuinely smiled up at him, she leaned up on her elbows, enough to where her mouth was right next to his ear, and whispered in a voice dripping with sex

''You don't have to suck up Stabler, your definitely getting laid tonight.''

He grinned obviously amused with her, she was never one to know how to handle a compliment.

'' I mean it, your gorgeous, and I don't know what I did to deserve you, but thank god for whatever it was.''

'' I love you, El.''

'' I love you too, Baby.''

He once again attached his lips to hers, his kisses were furious, so filled with passion, and love that after 13 years, Olivia had no doubt in her mind she had finally found the place where she belonged, he completed her, and she was never letting this go.

He started peppering her mouth with kisses, and she heard him mumble between kisses '' I…Like…Your…Shirt, but its history.

He quickly yanked the garment over her head, and tossed it across the room,

He rolled onto his side as he continued to kiss her, and started to unfasten her jeans, once he had succeeded with the button, and the zipper he stood at the edge of the bed, and leaned over her, while slowly peeling her jeans down her legs, when finished he just stood and stared in awe, his breath hitched. They were finally here, finally about to become one. He smiled at her, as he climbed back on the bed. He gently slipped one hand under a bra strap as he slid it down, then repeated the action with the other. Snaking a hand around to the back and unclasping it, he slowly removed the unwanted garment, at the same time kissing along her neck to her shoulders, he finally got to where he wanted. He took one breast in his mouth gently sucking on it while he was lightly pinching her other nipple, then he switched to do the same to the other one.

Olivia couldn't breathe… she was about to come out of her skin, she was squirming all over the bed, she had never needed anything or anyone so bad in her entire life, and the cocky fucker was teasing her.

''Elliot, please?''

''Please, what?'' he asked now looking into her eyes with a smirk on his face, with his hand running up and down caressing her side. ''Tell me what you want me to do, Liv''

'' Please do something Im dying here, I need you.''

''tell me'' now he was toying with her, and loving it, grinning from ear to ear.

She once again leaned, she put her hands on each side of his face, and in the sweetest voice she could muster up

'' make me cum, you cocky bastard'' and kissed him.

At that, he let out a loud whole hearted laugh '' as you wish Princess''

She didn't have time to process his comment, nor did she have time for a comeback, as soon as the words had left his mouth his hand quickly swept inside her back lace panties.

God she was so full of heat, and slick moisture, he couldn't take it, he ripped the fabric from her body. He had to get his mouth on her…NOW

He slowly licked up each thigh, then the juncture of where her hips and legs met, and then he was on her, lapping furiously at her clit, he slipped one finger inside, then two. There was no stopping him, she tasted so good, she was writhing beneath him, out of breath, and losing her mind.

''EL..OH GOD EL…SHIT…AHHHH FUCK RIGHT THERE''

He looked up at her, she was amazing like this, the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life was the face Olivia Benson made when he was eating her out, he was screwed… He was never stopping now

''OH MY FUCKING GOD, DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP!''

He stopped his work briefly

''Cum in my mouth baby'' pleased with the effect he was having on her, she was starting to clench her muscles, he looked into her eyes, and when he knew he had contact, he sped up the actions of his fingers and said

'' I Love You Baby''

And that did it, she started to shake violently as her orgasm tiraded through her body, she had never experienced anything like it. He gently crawled back up her body, and started soothing her face and neck with light kisses

'' I Love you El'' she whispered once she finally came down from her high. He smiled at her as he whispered against her lips

'' Im gonna Make love to you now'' as he slid inside of her steaming hot core, they both let out loud moans of pleasure, he gently started to push farther and farther into her, her knees were bent on each side of him, and she spread her legs as far as she could get them, so he could go as deep as he could get.

With each thrust he started to get harder and faster, soon he was pounding into her incessantly. She was holding on for dear life, grasping at his sweaty biceps, she was meeting him thrust for thrust.

''Oh Liv Baby, Oh God, Your so tight.''

''MMM…. Don't Stop…. AHHH SHIT''

He felt her start to clamp down around him, she was so tight, his dick was suffocating.

''YESSS… LIV…OH GOD ARE YOU READY?''

'' Ohhhh Yes ELLLL… PLEASE…IM READY…..MMMMMM FUCK IM READY''

He started pumping into her with such force she could barely breathe, she felt it then, the most amazing climax she had ever had started wracking her body, she felt him spilling his warm seed in her body, he pivoted in her a few more times, until they both finally settled down off their intense orgasms. Once the shaking had ceased, he rolled off to the side of her, and caressed her face, while gently laying a kiss on her lips

''That was amazing… You are amazing'' he said with love in his voice

'' your pretty amazing yourself'' she smiled at him

Her cell phone annoyingly started vibrating in her pants pockets then, she reached down to grab it, and smiled at the caller ID

''Its Lucy'' she stated as she hit the speakerphone

''Hey Luce''

'' Where in Hell are you?'' Lucy asked her half joking

''Ummm, I had a headache'' replied Liv although it sounded more like a question than a statement.

'' Olivia Benson you are so full of shit! Youre with Detective Sexy Ass aren't you? OH please tell me you did him six twisted ways from Sunday?'' she practically squealed with delight

''I plead the fifth'' she said through hers and Elliots silent laughter.

'' OH..MY…GOD! SHUT THE EFF UP, ARE YOU SERIOUS?'' She yelled into the phone

''Bye Luce'' Olivia said grinning as she hung up the phone.

Elliot was still playing with her hair, and laughing when she put down the phone

'' So, you wanna go with me to the wedding?''

OK this was long so im breaking it up, theres one chapter left, ''The Wedding'' if you want it, let me know


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright the fact that I'm updating this before ''Life'' is absurd, and that I'm updating it while the last update is still on the first page is nothing short of a miracle, but hey I love good reviews, and this is what you guys wanted, so here it is '' The Wedding'' I don't know if I should just stop a good thing here, or go for a cute lil story here. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PEOPLE, I like em!**

**Also the Day Lindsay Lohan is voted President is the day I buy our favorite couple from good ole Dicker Doodle.**

**Chapter 3**

**River Park, Jersey 7:00 AM**

'' **Rough Night?"**

**Simon glanced up over his coffee and paper as his Sister walked into the kitchen looking wore out. She had the same jeans, and t-shirt on from yesterday, added a grey hooded sweatshirt zipped halfway up, her hair in messy bun.**

'' **I guess you could say that. Is there coffee?''**

'' **yep, just made it. I'm surprised your functioning already, I tried calling Lucy, Casey answered and said she was still sleeping it off.'' He said with a slight smirk**

**Olivia slightly raised her eyebrows and laughed a bit '' she was pretty bad'' she told him still smirking**

''**And You?'' **

'' **Not bad at all'' she told her younger brother smiling as she remembered the previous nights events.**

'' **Uh Huh'' he told her with a grin, '' so tell me Miss Maid of Honor, if you weren't bad at all like you put it, why on earth did you ditch the bachelorette party before Midnight, not to be heard from again until this morning?'' he was toying with her**

**Olivia felt awkward now, she couldn't possibly talk about this with her baby brother, could she?**

''**What exactly did Casey say to you this morning?'' she asked him nervously**

''**she didn't say anything, Lucy did when she drunk dialed me at 4 this morning, and by the look on your face right now, I'd say something big went down last night, so spill it. '' Now he was having fun.**

''**What did she say?'' Olivia voice was nervous.**

**Simon smiled genuinely at his sister, he was done messing with her '' She didn't say anything, just that you left the party about 11:30 last night, and that I should talk to you'' he said tilting his head to the side trying to get a read on her**

'' **I went to see someone, someone important…Very Important.'' She answered almost whispering.**

**He was gonna be completely serious now, he put one of his hands over her joined ones**

'' **Olivia?'' she was looking down awkwardly**

'' **Liv, look at me'' he said sternly this time, and she looked up and into his eyes**

'' **Sis, did you stay at Deans last night?'' he asked her almost scared of the answer.**

**Her head bolted up then ''WHAT!? GOD NO!'' Simon almost breathed a sigh of relief. **

''**good'' was all he could say**

''**Simon, I was at Elliot's last night.'' She told him waiting for his reaction, and she got one when his jaw almost hit the floor.**

'' **WOW'' was all he could say**

''**that's all your gonna say is wow?'' she asked chuckling a bit.**

'' **It's about damn time'' he was grinning from ear to ear.**

'' **That's better'' she was laughing**

'' **So how did that happen anyway?'' he asked just thankful his sister had finally taken this leap with guy... the right guy.**

'' **It's a long story, and I promise I will tell you someday, just not on your wedding day, ok? I better go get the bride motivated and ready to party.'' She stood up and walked around to his chair leaned down and sweetly kissed his cheek**

''**Thanks Simon'' she smiled and walked to the door**

''**what for?'' he asked confused, he hadn't done anything**

'' **For just being my brother.'' She smiled and walked out**

**He watched her walk away and whispered to no one '' No, Thank you''**

**Bridal Room, St. Vincent's Cathedral 4:00 pm**

''**Are you ever gonna tell us?'' if curiosity would actually kill the cat Lucy and Casey's nine lives would have been over hours ago.**

'' **I already told you I spent the night there what more do you want'' Olivia said not looking up from her phone. She and Elliot had been texting for hours, she had no idea he could be as wonderful as he was being.**

'' **DETAILS!'' they both yelled at the same time which got a laugh from all three of them**

**Olivia just laughed, she finally broke down, and told the two of them about the phone call, and the misunderstanding of thinking Elliot had fallen for someone else, and how the devastation that caused her, finally opened up her eyes and made her realize that they had waited long enough, and as scared as she was, she wasn't scared enough to run and lose him for good.**

**Casey was in tears, Lucy was all smiles**

''**I can't believe this is finally happening for you, congratulations Honey you deserve it.'' Lucy said as she hugged her soon to be sister in law.**

'' **I talked to Simon this morning, and he seemed happy about it too, which I'm glad, because me and him… we had a real rough start, but he means so much to me, and I don't know what I would do if he didn't approve, ya know?'' Olivia's eyes were glistening with tears. **

'' **He Loves you so much Liv, and he really likes Elliot, said all along you two were made for each other, I told you that last night.'' Lucy said still smiling**

**Olivia quirked an eyebrow '' You actually remember something from last night, Luce?'' she replied with a smirk.**

**They all let out a laugh '' Haha you're hilarious '' Lucy said laughing with them.**

''**Lets get you married, shall we?'' Olivia said with a huge smile plastered on her face**

**RECEPTION 7:00 PM**

**He looked at her from his spot across the room, she was gorgeous, flawless, he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life, and she wanted to be with him. He was one lucky bastard.**

**Olivia was immaculate her hair half held back by two sequined bobby pins, her long hair curled to perfection, and her dress, absolutely amazing, a strapless blood red ball gown, with a strip of sequins across the top. It was a far cry from the everyday Pants and sweater she graced him with, not that he was complaining, he loved her in anything, she could be naked and he would love her, on second thought he especially loved her when she was naked. He grinned at the thought.**

**He had missed her all day, ever since she left his bed at 6:00 that morning, saying something about going to Simons to talk to him before his big day. They had made love several times last night, and he just couldn't get his fill. He needed her again, and as she was walking out his door this morning in his gray hoodie that he couldn't seem to keep away from her, that's exactly what she promised him. **

**His attention was brought back to the present, as the Best Man was finishing his speech, he wanted to hear what she had to say about her brother and now sister in law.**

**Olivia smiled at Simon and Lucy **

''**Simon, I've always heard that there is no bond comparable to the one that siblings share. I didn't know just how true that was until I met you, now granted we aren't like conventional siblings, we didn't grow up together, we never played sports together, or played in the snow, I never got to tease you about girls and cooties, and you never got to threaten my boyfriends with bodily harm, But it doesn't matter, because you are my brother, and even though you give me headaches from time to time, I wouldn't trade you for the world. The past few years have taught me what it's like to truly have an amazing brother who I would do anything in the world for, and vice versa, and now thanks to you I get to share that special bond with my new sister. You two are so amazing as a couple, and as individuals, and I love you both more than I can put into words, I wish you all the love and happiness in the world.''**

''**Cheers'' was heard from shouts all around the room, Simon and Lucy both enveloped her in a warm group hug as the music started up again and people started mingling again.**

''**For the record I'm so lucky to have you in my life, I love you Liv.'' He whispered to her**

''**I love you too Simon, who would have thought we'd get here?'' she chuckled**

'' **we sure have been through a lot, speaking of I think you need to find your date, while you're in this good mood and tell him how much you love him too, in a very different way of course.'' Simon chuckled as Olivia slapped him playfully on the arm. **

**There was only one person Olivia wanted to mingle with, and once she caught sight of him, she headed straight in that direction. She walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his middle**

'' **Hey Stranger, ya looking for a date?'' she grinned**

**He chuckled, and turned in her arms**

'' **you sure you wanna take a chance with me, my girlfriend can be real mean when she wants to be.'' He said leaning down and nuzzling his nose with hers.**

'' **El, did you just call me your Girlfriend?'' she asked giggling**

'' **Liv, yes I did, and did you just giggle?'' he was laughing**

'' **shut up'' she said laying an open mouth kiss on his neck**

'' **I missed you all day today, I don't know how I'm gonna get you out of my system long enough to get through work'' she was now attached to her neck planting light kisses everywhere.**

'' **I guess when we get out of here, we'll just have to stay in that bed nonstop till Monday, and hope for the best, now wont we?'' she said immensely enjoying what he was doing**

**He looked up and smiled that fabulous, sexy Stabler smirk**

''**Great minds think a like Benson''**

**That got a laugh out of her**

''**My brother told me to come over here and tell you just how much I love you.''**

''**I always liked him'' he grinned**

''**no you didn't'' she chuckled**

'' **Well, I do now and that's all that matters'' they stood there foreheads together laughing**

**Simon and Lucy had decided to get some air, as they were walking towards the exit Lucy spotted them, and stopped Simon, and grinned at him, turning back around, she yelled across the room**

''**Hey Sister!''**

**Olivia looked toward Lucy's voice when she caught a glimpse of something hurtling through the air at her, she immediately raised her hand catching the bouquet of gorgeous red roses, and whipped her head up to look at her brother and new sister as Lucy yelled across the room**

'' **I get to be Bride's Bitch''**

_**Ok should I go on or just end it there? Would ya like a little after wedding fun? Reviews make me happy and wanna write**_


End file.
